iplfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Warne
|team= Rajasthan Royals |role= Bowler |batstyle=Right handed Batsman |bowlstyle=Right arm leg spinner |family=Father: Keith Warne Mother: Bridgette Warne Ex-Wife: Simone Callahan Children: Brooke, Summer and Jackson |born=13 September, 1969 (Age 40) |nickname=Warnie, Warney, Hollywood |height=5ft 11in (1.83 m) |batfigures=34* |bowlfigures=4/21 |cost=$450,000 }} Shane Keith Warne is a right arm leg spinner, who served as the captain of the now-inactive Rajasthan Royals. Versus Delhi Daredevils IPL 2008 Match 1 Batting :Shane Warne comes to bat with Rajasthan at 93/6 after 14.2 overs. He gets no runs for the first ball, hits the second for a single, giving strike to Dinesh Salunkhe, who takes a single. Warne takes a single of the last ball and keeps the strike. :Brett Geeves bowls the next over, strating with two dot balls. Warne cuts the next ball for four, plays the next to midwicket for no runs, and clubs the next ball over midwicket for four. He takes a double of the next ball, largely due to brilliant fielding from Rajat Bhatia who dives and stops a certain four. :He plays Daniel Vettori's second ball for no runs, narrowly missing getting bowled. He takes a single of the next ball, and the strike is returned to him by Salunkhe at the last ball of the over, which he hits for a single. :Farveez Maharoof bowls the next over and gets Warne bowled with his first ball. Warne tries to go for a drive over extra cover, but gets an inside edge onto his back leg, and the ball rolls over to his stumps and dislodges the bails. Warne departs for 14 of 13 balls with 2 fours and no sixes with a strike rate of 107.69 and the score at 110/8. Bowling =Over 1 = :Warne comes on to bowl with the Daredevils chasing 130, and at 71/1 after 8 overs. He starts with a legbreak onto the stumps, bowling to Gautam Gambhir who hits it straight to midwicket for no runs. His next ball gives a single and brings Shikhar Dhawan on strike, who sweeps for four. Dhawan tries the square cut next, but fails to connect. Dhawan under-edges the next ball and takes a single. Gambhir takes a single of the last ball. Warne finishes his first over with figures of 1-0-7-0. =Over 2 = :Warne bowls his second and last over as the 10th over of the match, bowling to Gambhir and Dhawan. Gambhir takes a single of the first ball, giving strike to Dhawan who takes a single of the second. Gambhir hits the ball through the gap at square leg for four. The next three balls cost one run each as Warne's second over costs nine runs. Warne ends with figures of 2-0-16-0. Match 2 Bowling =Over 1 = :Warne bowls his first over as the 8th of the match. He bowls his first delivery to AB de Villiers who takes a single of it. His next ball is to Gautam Gambhir, who takes a risky single, narrowly escaping being run out. He bowls dot balls as his next two balls to de Villiers, who then takes a double and then a single of the last ball, leaving Warne with figures of 1-0-5-0. =Over 2 = :This is the 10th over of the innings. He bowls to de Villiers who pushes it wide of the point fielder for two, and takes a single next ball, passing the strike to Dinesh Karthik, who takes a single. The next ball is a dot, and the two after it are hit for two and one respectively by de Villiers. Warne now has figures of 2-0-12-0. =Over 3 = :Warne bowls the 12th over of the innings to Dinesh Karthik. The first ball is a dot, and Karthik slog sweeps the next ball for a four. The next four balls are two, dot, two, and dot respectively. Warne ends his third over with figures of 3-0-20-0. =Over 4 = :This is the 18th over of the innings. Warne is hit for 27 runs in this over. Tillakaratne Dilshan takes a single of the first ball. Farveez Maharoof then hits sixes of the next two, with Mohammad Kaif pulling of a stunning one handed catch of the second, only to fall on the boundary ropes. Maharoof takes two of the next, and hits the next two, both full tosses, for six as well. Warne ends with figures of 4-0-47-0. Batting :Warne hits his first ball, bowled by Virender Sehwag for four, and takes a single the next one. Then, in the next over, Glenn McGrath bowls to Warne. The first two deliveries are dots, and Warne takes a single of the next ball. He gets the strike on the last ball of the over, and that is a dot too. Pradeep Sangwan bowls the next over, with dot balls as the first two balls. Warne tries to hit the next ball for six, and is dropped by Dilshan, and takes two, and then a single on the last ball of the over. Warne is bowled for 11 by Maharoof on the first ball of the next over going for a wild swing. He departs for 11 of 12 balls with 1 four, no sixes, and a strike rate of 91.66. Rajasthan Royals vs Kings XI Punjab Bowling Over 1 :Warne starts his first over (the 8th over of the innings) bowling to Kumar Sangakkara and James Hopes. He bowls short and Sangakkara gets one run. Hopes then takes a single. He bowls his 3rd ball to Sangakkara and catches it, getting his first wicket of the tournament. Warne is now bowling to Jayawardene, who gets no runs. Bowling to Jayawardene again, he bowls short and Jayawardene gets one run. Warne's last ball of the over is to Hopes who gets two runs. He ends the over with figures of 1-0-5-1. Over 2 :Warne's 2nd over (the 10th of the innings) is to Yuvraj Singh and Irfan Pathan, starting with Singh. Lehmann drops a catch, and Singh gets a single. More soon IPL 2009 coming soon IPL 2010 Coming Soon Category:Bowlers Category:Australian Players Category:Captains